


a cruel aching

by TheDangerZone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerZone/pseuds/TheDangerZone
Summary: Max gets her first period.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	a cruel aching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/gifts).



> i deleted this and am now uploading it again.  
>   
> please read the tags.  
> 

All in one week she’s lost all her friends, moved to a new town, had weirdo boys follow her, and now she was getting sick. The cherry on top. Sure. She might as well kick the bucket.

Her entire boy _ached_. Her chest hurt. Billy had said _move it_ to her before taking over their shared bathroom for an entire hour last night and Max had stomped back into her room to cry _angrily_ into her bed. Max had thrown a pillow at his head when he tried to sneak into her room later. She wasn’t in the mood.

When she woke up in the morning she had blood between her legs. It was gross. It made her cry _again_. Mom threw her sheets, her nightshirt, and pants in the washing machine.

She gave Max a pack of pads and a book explaining _menstruation_ and told her to “give it a read when you can”.

Max throws it in the trash and puts the pad on and feels sore down there in a different, awful kind of way than she’s used to. She wants to puke. She wants to go back to bed. She’s cold. She’s tired. She wants to rub herself on Billy’s dumb mustache. She wants to come so bad. Fingering herself in the shower hadn't been enough. She'd been too _everything_ to tell Billy she wants it.

Billy is blasting Iron Maiden on the way to school. They’re late. It’s Max’s fault. She’d forgotten her textbook for science and they had to turn around and go back home. Billy doesn’t say anything, but Max can tell he’s pissed by how tight he’s holding the steering wheel and how much louder the music is when she’s back in the car.

The camaro takes a right instead of a left this time, though. Max glares at Billy. “Where are we going?”  
“We’re gonna be late so we might as well be _late_.”  
“Billy, I have a _test_.”

“You’re the new girl, Maxine, no one’s gonna make you take a test the first week.” “ _Billy_.”

But Billy’s ignoring her and they’re driving further and further away from the school and all Max can do is slouch in the passenger seat and glare out the window and try so hard to keep her bottom lip from trembling. She’d rather jump out of the camaro while it’s doing 80 than cry in front of Billy.

Billy pulls the car over on the shoulder of some dirt road. She doesn’t see any houses or stores. Hawkins is made up of a tiny, shitty town and a creepy forest.

Billy puts the camaro into part. Turns to Max.

“Come here.” He pats his lap. Has that lazy smile on his face when he thinks he’s about to get off. Max’s aching between her legs already.

“We’re gonna be late.” She says it again. Tries again. Knows it’s not gonna make a difference. Billy’s smile widens. “I wanna suck your tits, so come here, Maxine.”

Max bites her lip, pushes down on the seat to put pressure on her pussy, crossing her arms over her chest—which is enough to hurt.

She climbs into his lap. Holds onto his shoulders. Strong and firm. She digs her nails in. Billy only giggles. He’s probably high. He pushes her shirt and red jacket up under her armpits. Latches on to one nipple—a sharp spike of pain shoots through her but then it’s gentled by the soft pressure of his mouth and then his fingers on the other one.

Billy likes to put his mouth on her. Her tits. Her pussy. Her asshole. She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t like giving him head, but he doesn’t really care. He says it’s enough she puts out.

Max grinds down onto his lap. The pad’s in the way, gets between her and the seam of her jeans and Billy. It’s all dulled and too much.

With his free hand Billy undoes the button of her jeans, tugs the zipper down. She’s wet and she’s bleeding and she can’t tell which is making her feel drenched down there. Billy’s starting to suck, scrape at her swollen nipples, pulling noises out of her, whines that are more from pain than anything else.

Then his fingers are in her panties and he’s touching her clit and she’s bucking into his hand, all he does is rub her a little, just around with a quick swipe directly over her clit and she’s coming, spasming and jerking on his lap. The ache disappears, eases into something distant fuzzy, blurred with pleasure.

He’s laughing against her chest, nips at her nipple since he’s an asshole and then he’s not. “Christ.” Billy’s hand is slick with blood. His lip curls up in disgust and Max wonders if this is the

same face she made when she woke up. “Fucking—just great. Gonna have to wrap it now.” “What?” Max says, confused.  
“Condoms.” Billy says, rolling his eyes. “Nice while it lasted, I guess.”

Max punches him in the shoulder and tries to move off him, but he grabs her by her hips and there’s no way she can move, not with him holding her. Billy’s strong and he’ll keep her where he wants unless she starts putting up a fight and meaning it.

“Look on the bright side, Mad Max.” Billy says with an obnoxious grin. “You’re finally gonna have tits bigger than a boy.”

“I hate you so much.” Max says, her bottom lip starts to tremble again and she hates him even more. “Yeah, right back at ya, baby girl.”

Billy turns her around so her back is to his chest. Yanks down her jeans. Her legs pinned tight between his. She feels him unbuckle his belt then the fly of his jeans. Feels his hard cock and she’s pulsing with need again. She wants it. He pushes his cock into her, slow and steady and she gasps, hands flying out to grip the steering wheel.

“Thought—I thought you said—“ Max is cut off by Billy lifting her by her hips and pulling her back down, fucking into her.

Billy’s nose is pressed to the back of her ear. She can hear every intake of breath. Every hitch. The echo of tiny groan Billy keeps in his chest.

“When you’re bleeding I can do whatever I want with you.”

Billy squeezes her chest, pinches her nipple hard. Bucks up into her. Makes her pussy hurt in the way she’s known for years and knows it’ll end in only way, with her coming and coming and Billy laughing.

That’s what he likes to do, laughs as hard as he makes her come. Likes to wait till both their parents are in the next room falling asleep to crawl into her bed and make her bite her pillow while he sucks on her clit, gets her to soak the bedsheets with spit and slick and then sticks his dick in her.

And she likes it. She’s loved it ever since the first time. She wants to get fucked by Billy. The only time Billy’s close to being bearable and nice and maybe even a little bit sweet is when he’s inside her.

It makes her think of the crush she used to have on him when they’d first met. Neil had had his hand on the back of Billy’s neck and when Billy had taken walked her to the girl’s room, he’d fingered her and given her the first orgasm she’d ever had.

He taught her how to ride a pillow to get herself off. Where her clit was. Taught her how to suck a dick for when she's older and has a boyfriend. Taught her she can have more orgasms than a guy could dream of ever having at once.

And when he’s got a black eye and a split lip and a limp and the stink of Neil all over him, he’ll crawl into her bed just to sleep.

Sometimes Max thinks she’ll always have those sweet feelings for him. Now they’re just buried under all the anger.

Max uses the steering wheel to push back against him, taking his dick into her on her own and that makes him groan, loud and long. Says, “Fuck yeah. Such a little slut for your big bro, aren’t ya, baby girl.”

Max moans. Closes her eyes. She is. She’ll always be. She’s gonna get married one day and fuck Billy right before she walks down the aisle. She knows it in her gut. Billy really can do whatever he wants with her and she wants him to and it pisses her off so much.

She squeals when Billy fists her hair and starts to pound up into her, lighting up her insides while he leaves bruises on her hip.

Billy comes inside her, stays deep in her, fills her up with hot come that just adds to the mess and reaches around to rub her off, the muscles of his arms bulging.

Max curls around the steering wheel, pushing her ass back, grinding her pussy, chasing after the friction and Billy’s thick fingers and comes so hard there are sparks behind her eyelids. Stays like that, tense and shaking and she can’t think of anything and her body, finally, feels like it’s not about to shatter.

She stays on his lap, likes to feel him in her afterwards, could fall asleep like this, but Billy pushes her off, tugs her jeans back on for her and then shoves her back onto the passenger seat. She feels gross and like she’s about to spill over. Jizz and slick and blood. She’s gonna soak through the pad any second now.

Billy pops the glove compartment open, grabs a bunch of napkins, spits on them and wipes at his hands and then his soft dick. Tosses them out the window.

“Fuck am I gonna miss that.” Billy sighs, head hitting the seat. Eyes closed. “Gonna have to get you on the pill. I’m not wearing a rubber every time. Fuck that shit.”

Max glares at him and wants to fuck him again. Squeezes her legs together. Might as well, they’re already late.


End file.
